Santanon
Santanon is a notable fluffy artist. In terms of sheer output, he leads the fluffy community with over 985 images. However, the vast majority of his artwork is black and white pencil scetches uploaded from a scanner. Santanon used to be an anoymous drawfag for the fluffy general on /mlp/. As the volume of his art increased other anons were asking if he had a name so they could catalogue it on the newly created fluffybooru at the time. One day he got his nickname from fans when some anon commented that MarcusMaximus must have a workshop full of elves to be able to update his game so often but after seeing how fast Santanon was putting out art requests later in the thread some anon said "Well if Marcus has a workshop full of elves this guy must be Santa Claus" and that's when the nickname Santanon was made. Santanon and Artist-kun are one of the few users who were named by their fans instead of picking their own screen names. Santanon became known for drawing many art requests and for his characters in his various comic series. The most well known characters are Van Gogh, Prissy, Simmer the Bowser breed unicorn, Big Mista the shady owner of the Big Mista Fluffy Foundation (BMFF), Ralphie, His owner Katelyn and Nora the puffy griffin who adopted two fluffy foals. During december, Santanon also has taken art requests from people in the fandom as a fake kind of Santa Claus who dlivers drawings to users. Santanon is also known to be a troll to certain users on the booru from time to time. The most well known and wide spread account of this was with a user called Abuse-sir. Santanon made a comment that he didn't like how in Abuse-sir's head canon every single fluffy mother gave birth to a dancey babbeh. Abuse-sir took great offense to this criticism and the two argued back and forth until the thread resulted in many users posting images of grilled cheese sandwhiches. After that Abuse-sir would criticize Santanon's art anonymously (though not exactly covert) while at the same time praising Abuse-sir has a much better artist. Santanon took Abuse-sir's outrage as a joke and would poke fun at Abuse-sir's art style some accounts calling Abuse-sir's images monkey faced fluffies. Eventually during another insult spree, the mods told both of them to stop arguing or they will be banned. Abuse-sir was too enraged to stop and started insulting the moderators which got him banned, then He ban evaded with a proxy and the mods perma banned him and took away his booru account. For a few months Abuse-sir would continue to harrass santanon anonymously but it finally ended when enough of the booru stopped taking him seriously and he left. This event has partially stained santanon's reputation as the more newer users only remember him for the flamewar and not his comics or artwork. Recently (as of August 2016), Santanon is no long very active in the fluffy community. He last upload was in 2015, however, he is still occasionally active in the comments section, and has recently been on /fluffy/ on 8chan. He is noted for disliking a perceived decline in the fluffy community, away from originally and old-style "huggies and wuv" fluffies toward repetitive abuse of fluffies. External Links *Santanon's tumblr *Santanon's Fluffybooru page Category:Artists